


My Hero, My Cousin

by Wishmaker1028



Category: Ape Escape (Video Game), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: Ron Stoppable always held a high regard for his cousins, Alex and Camryn. Though they were a year younger than him, they knew heroics before they could even talk. Their father had saved the world multiple times, even before he got married. It was only natural that the twins follow in his footsteps at one point. So when he goes on a quest to save their hometown again, can Ron help Alex with a difficult choice? Find out here! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	My Hero, My Cousin

Ronald _"Ron"_ Dean Stoppable had always felt that he wasn't much of a hero. Sure, his best friend and girlfriend, Kimberley _"Kim"_ Ann Possible was a big hero. So were his cousins in Middleridge, Alexandra _"Alex"_ Jill and Camry _"Cami"_ Allison Silverstein. He had learned that the two of them were heroes when he went to visit them one time when he was 11 and they were 10. He and his family had went to visit during spring break. Ron had gotten suspicious when the girls kept running out and their parents were trying to cover it up badly. Ron went to find the twins, wanting to make sure that they were okay. When he finally found them, he was attacked by a brainwashed monkey. Since he already had a monkey fear, (thanks a lot Camp Wannaweep) this wasn't the best for him. Ron screamed, closing his eyes.

When he opened them, he saw two girls keeping the monkey away. One was dressed as an old witch with a golden wand and a red gem on top. She also had a see-through shield. She had brown hair but her purple mask was covering the color of her eyes. The other one was dressed as an old princess with a silver pendant around her neck. She had blonde hair but her pink mask was covering the color of her eyes. Ron couldn't explain it but somehow, he just knew that these two were the girls. Alex even confirmed it before Ron left Middleridge.

"Promise you won't tell Kim?" Alex begged.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Ron promised.

And Ron kept his word. Even when he and Kim started to save the world themselves, he still never told Kim. He respected the girls for their bravery. He was pretty sure that he didn't seem to have any.

...

He didn't see Alex or Cami again until five years later. Rather, he saw Alex again. She had come to Middleton one night, tears in her eyes. Since Ron was the only one that knew their secret in their extended family, she hid out in his tree house. Ron was surprised to see her but more surprised to see the state she was in. He was so surprised to see her that he was about to call Kim. But Alex stopped him.

She begged, "Please don't call Kim. Not yet."

Ron put down his cell and asked, "What happened, Alex? Where's Cami? Why isn't she with you?"

Alex started to sob, hugging Ron tightly. Ron returned it, rubbing her back. Alex kept sobbing, the tears falling freely. Ron felt that the twins must've had an argument of some kind. He felt a sudden need to protect his young cousin, holding her close. Alex barely couldn't stop crying but she managed to choke out what was wrong.

She whined, "D - Dad has gone missing..."

Ron started to say, "What do you mean _'gone missing'_? Do you need Wade to track his watch...?"

Alex shook her head and answered, "No tracker, remember? The watch doesn't work anymore."

The watch that they were talking about was the Transitrix, made by Aki. She had made four of them that had multiple transformations. One of them were the Princess Ace, which was Alex was able to change into. Ron and Alex had been trading stories of saving the world, ever since Kim's website took off.

Ron asked, "So what exactly happened?"

Alex sniffed as she explained, "He went after Specter, the leader of the brainwashed monkeys. Usually he wouldn't, since he's retired now, but he wanted to since Cami and I were out of the game."

Ron nodded and stated, "Yeah, I remember you saying that you wanted a normal life."

Alex replied, "I still do..." That's when she sighed sadly and added, "I want to find Dad. No one else wants to help me - not even Cami." The tears entered her eyes again as she barely choked out, "She thinks Dad is dead..."

Ron didn't know what to say to that. He was mad for Alex. Cami was always the one wanting to jump into action. Alex was the one with a level head. If anyone was by her side all of the time was her twin sister. So having the two of them this far apart was just upsetting to him. Ron hugged Alex, seeing that she had started to cry harder. Alex gripped onto him, sobbing into his shirt. Ron didn't care, stroking her hair ever so softly.

He whispered, "It's okay, Alex... It'll be alright, you will find Uncle Spike."

Alex sniffed as she looked up at Ron and asked, "Y - you think so, Ron?"

Ron nodded again as he answered, "Of course I do. I have faith in you." He tilted his head in confusion and asked, "But why come here? Do you want me to help you with something?" Alex pulled out of the hug as she pulled out a gold pendant. He looked at it. He remembered that the pendant was the source of her transformation. But when he last saw it, it was a silver color. He asked, "Is that the pendant?"

Alex nodded as she answered, "Yeah, it turned gold. Don't know why. I'm trying to decide on whether or not to put it back on or not."

Ron stated, "That's always been your choice, Alex. Even Uncle Spike told you that."

Alex sighed and replied, "I know. It's just, I always felt special as the Princess Ace."

Ron responded, "You were special, even before that pendant." Alex smiled softly at that. He placed his hand on her shoulder and added, "It's your choice. I won't change your mind nor tell you what to do. I will support you and always be there for my cousin."

Alex hugged him tightly as she whispered, "Thanks Ron..."

Ron returned the hug and whispered, "Anytime, Alex..."

...

The older Silverstein twin stayed in that tree house for about a week. Ron told no one that she was there, except for Rufus. Rufus even was trying to cheer up Alex, making her smile. Ron was glad that Rufus was being so sweet to her.

Alex told Ron, "I've made my decision."

Ron sat down immediately as he stated, "I'm all ears."

Alex replied, "I'm gonna return as the Princess Ace. Find my Dad and bring him home."

Ron raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Are you gonna start in Middleridge?"

Alex nodded and answered, "I don't have much of a choice. It's gonna be awkward if I run into Cami or any of my friends and they see me as the Princess Ace."

Ron folded his arms across his chest and stated, "Man, I wish I could go back with you, Alex. But I am needed here, no matter how much I'm not a hero."

Alex waved her hands as she replied, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. _'Not much of a hero'_? What's with that?"

Ron told her, "Well come on, Alex. We can both agree to the fact that I'm not a hero."

Alex stated, "I think you are really trippin'. You are a hero." She put on the pendant and added, "My hero..."

That's when she transformed, surrounded in a pink light. Ron shielded his eyes and when the light went away, he looked. Rufus gasped. Ron did too. She looked even different than what she did five years ago. Her hair was tied into two pigtails held up by red beads, a pink short sleeved blouse with a white ribbon design, a short pink skirt with a white trim, white laced fingerless gloves, pink tights with a red floral pattern, red flat shoes with gold buckles, red mask covering her eyes, and a golden tiara. Ron could feel the electric aura around her.

Ron breathed, "Whoa, that's way different than five years ago."

Alex asked, "How different are we talking?"

Ron was about to answer when his cell went off. He saw it was Kim. He gave the one minute finger to Alex as he answered his cell.

He stated, "Hey K.P. What's up?"

Kim replied, _"Mission time, Ron. Drakken is on the move."_

Ron responded, "Well, there's no surprise. I'm on my way." With that, he hung up on Kim. He turned to Alex and asked, joking a bit, "Wanna give Drakken a scare?"

Alex raised an eyebrow as she answered, "Won't I upstage you?"

Ron took Rufus as he shook his head and stated, "Nah, no way. I told you, I ain't no hero. Let me go change into my mission clothes then I'll leave."

Just when Ron was about to go out of the tree house, Alex stopped him for a minute.

Alex asked, "You did hear me when I said that you were my hero, right?"

Ron smiled at her and answered, "Yeah, I did. Thanks Alex."

Alex stated, "Anytime Ron."

...

One year later, Ron was having a hard night. He had been really in deep thought lately, especially about Alex. He had been dating Kim for the past two months. Sure, he had been pretty happy but that still didn't mean that he wasn't worried about his cousin. He even asked his Dad if he could go up to Middleridge if he could visit Cami and Alex.

His Dad commented, "Actually Ronald, that's not a bad idea. Especially since the girls haven't been the same since their father disappeared."

Ron faked a gasp and asked, "Uncle Spike has disappeared? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Elliot answered, "Son, I didn't want you to worry."

Ron stated, "Well now I am!"

With that, he took the car keys, and went into the car. He started the car and drove off. He breathed a sigh of relief. While he hated lying to his folks about the twins having powers, he was hoping to have heard something from Alex by this point. When he didn't, he knew it was time to go to Middleridge to get some answers.

...

When he finally got there, it was late at night. He went to the Silverstein's house first, to see Cami. He parked the car, turning off the engine. He got out of the car, going to the door. He knocked, hearing Cami on the other side.

She shouted, "Coming!" Cami opened the door, seeing Ron there. She was surprised to see her cousin there. She asked, "Ron? What are you doing here?"

Ron answered, trying to be nice, "I'm just seeing if you and your sister were okay."

Cami raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Uncle Elliot just now freaking told you about Dad, huh? That he's dead?"

Ron sighed as he answered, "No, he just said that Uncle Spike has been missing for a year."

Cami groaned and stated, "Of course he didn't tell you that Dad was freaking dead. Just as stubborn as Alex."

Ron asked, "Where is your sister, Cami?"

Cami rolled her eyes as she answered, "You figure it out. I'm freaking done here."

With that, she slammed the door in Ron's face. Ron frowned, looking into the window. Cami wasn't exactly alone in the house. He saw Alex's crush, Nate, sitting next to her. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Nate starting to kiss Cami got Ron to immediately summon his Mystical Monkey Power.

Ron whispered, "Forgive me, Sensei. But this is my family. They need me."

Sensei appeared to him and stated, _"Yes but not this twin. Find Alex. Cami is too far gone. Do not waste your time here."_

Ron calmed down almost immediately, bowing to the spirit. He got into the car, wondering in the world Alex was. He started the car, driving away from the house. It wasn't until he got to a red light and stopped that he saw something. On top of the light pole was a person in pink. It was Alex, in a fetal position. Ron made sure that no one was behind him. When he saw that no one was, he got out of the car.

He asked, "Alex?"

Alex perked up when she heard Ron's voice. She wiped her tears the best she could, floating down to the ground. She stood in front of him, trying to keep herself together.

She explained, "Ron, I'm still in shock. Not only is Dad dead but Cami is dating Nate." She tried to hold back the tears but they were flowing freely now. She added, "I have nothing anymore..."

Ron hugged her gently, Alex returning the hug as she cried. She had returned back to normal, due to crying so much. Ron rubbed her back, letting her cry into his shirt.

He softly told her, "You still have me, you know."

Alex looked up at him as she asked, "Promise?"

Ron nodded and answered, "Promise."

Alex whispered, "Thanks Ron..."

Ron replied, "Welcome Alex. Let's get you to my place."

Alex sniffled and asked, "What about Uncle Elliot and Aunt Sandra? Will they be okay with me staying there?"

Ron shrugged as he answered, "Why wouldn't they? You are family."

Alex stated, "Yeah but they don't know my secret."

Ron replied, "I don't care about that right now. I want my cousin safe first."

Alex was surprised by Ron's answer but nodded nonetheless. The two of them got into the car, with Ron behind the wheel. Alex was still too young to drive but she appreciated the ride. She mostly kept quiet during the ride back to Middleton. She didn't know what she was going to say to her Uncle and Aunt. She barely even knew what to say to Kim. All she knew was that she had only one person she could trust right now. Ron.

...

_Wishmaker1028: This is just a quick one shot. I might expand this at one point, I don't know when, though. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
